


chocolate in the heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helen has always viewed Maude as her greatest and best friend. She's always been.
Relationships: Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy
Kudos: 23





	chocolate in the heart

She looked through the window, across the area between the two houses, and into the other home. Honestly, what was that taste? Purple, orange and green. She often had to wonder about these people. 

“Stop staring, it's rude. “ Helen turned to Maude who was smiling at her. 

“It’s hard, it’s not exactly subtle.” 

Maude giggled as she took out the bowls, pans, and other various things. Helen just watched from afar, taking in this scene of her friend bathed in the soft rays of sunlight while just existing. To be blessed with hair the color honey, to be blessed with such a pretty face. 

“Helen, do you really think its right to do this? I mean, last year wasn’t that bad.” Maude was now the one looking over into the Simpsons kitchen. No one was in there, but still. 

Last year’s valentines bake sale for the church was a disaster. When they decided all to come together and bake, Marge’s son wreaked havoc. On the day of the sale, Marge’s son wreaked havoc. He’s a walking time bomb.

“I just feel like the Lord wouldn’t want us to exclude her, y’ know.” Maude tapped her finger on her lips, lost in thought. Helen reached out and took her friend’s hands in hers.

“If Marge wanted to join us, she should’ve been able to control her son.” Helen smiled, and she watched as Maude tentatively smiled. 

“Where are the sticks of butter?” Maude says as she takes in all the things they laid out on the counters and tables. Helen looked around and frowned. She swears she could never catch a break. 

“Don’t make that face, we can just go to the grocer.” Maude grabbed her keys and beckoned for Helen to follow. The drive was quiet, but a comfortable quiet. When they headed inside, Helen got distracted by some wine. Maybe-

“Helen, don’t tell me you want to get that. We came for butter, remember?” Maude was smiling at her, but even Helen could tell it wasn’t just a friendly concern. Ignoring that, Helen noticed something else. A beehive of blue hair, red pearls, and a green dress that was across the grocery store. 

“Psst, Maude, look over to the deli.” Her friend started to look around. 

“Oh! It’s Marge. Do you want to go say hi?” She seemed to almost wave- although Marge didn’t notice. Helen quickly pulled Maude’s hand down. 

“No, why would we do that? Come on.”

Her friend frowned and looked away. Helen didn’t get this. Maude used to dislike Marge as much as she did. What happened? She honestly wanted Maude to herself. Maude the amazing mother, the loving wife, the dedicated Christian. The perfect friend. Sometimes she felt like more than a friend. Helen shook her head. She needed to stop living inside her head. 

They grabbed the butter, and some colored icing they also found and headed to the checkout.

“Oh, hello Helen, Maude!” A voice she knew way too well, caught up to her.

Maude smiled wide, wider than she has any time today. 

“Oh hello, Marge! Hello Maggie!” Maude ducked down and let the baby grab on her finger. The baby reached out and pulled on Maude’s hair. 

“What a coincidence, all of us here at the same time right?” Marge said as she began to lad the conveyor. 

“Actually, Maude and I are here together. We’ve been baking and we ran out of ingredients.” 

“Baking?” Marge had a confused expression. 

“Yeah, for the Valentine bake sale fundraiser?” Helen reveled in the face that Marge made. That shows her for letting her devil of a son ruin last year’s chance for the church to make money. 

“Oh, okay.” She paid the teenage boy who was the cashier and left. Maude turned to her and playfully swatted at her.

“That was kinda mean.” 

“You know how I am, Maude.”

“You are also her kid’s Godmother. Sometimes I wonder about you.”

``

“You don’t get it, Tim, her newfound interest in Marge is weird! We are best friends-”

“ You are making this into some petty drama, Helen. You aren’t in high school anymore. Grow up.” Helen watched in anger, as her husband rolled over. Her matters were always trivial to him, Maude would listen for hours. Helen slipped out of bed and started to walk around her home. She looked into Jessica’s empty bedroom. Her daughter was sent to boarding school a couple of months ago, and now her room seemed to be a cold reminder of a ghost. Jessica wasn’t dead though. She picked up her feet, which seemed to be a lot heavier, and carried herself down to the basement. Flipping the light on, she took in the thing that her husband loved more than her, his trains. They seemed to mock her, in the washed-out light. Taunting her. 

So what if she wanted Maude to herself? What’s wrong with wanting to have a close friend? A small nagging voice in the back of her head said it was more than that, and Helen hated that voice. It followed her constantly. Commenting on everything, everything wrong she does or feels. 

For what seems like only a few minutes, Helen just stares at the trains who were still. Only the phone ringing brought her out of her trance. As she picked it up, the time startled her. An hour passed…

“Hello?” She suspected it to be Ned, and she couldn’t even comment on how annoying that is. Sure, she loved Maude, but god her husband. 

“Helen?” A voice, soft and sweet, answered. 

“Maude?” No reply. “Are you still there? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything's fine. I’ve just been having some complicated thoughts. I have so many questions, and I want to ask you-”

“Tell me, ask me, please.”

The line shut off. 

``

Valentine's day this year was okay, she thought. Helen was stacking up the pans and excess decorations. 

“Hello, Helen!” She looked up to see Marge. 

“Hello.”

Marge slowly put a decoration on its respective pile. 

“She would’ve liked this year, I think.”

Helen looked at the other woman and felt herself struggling to smile.

“I bet she would've.” 


End file.
